kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Somali Longhaired
|nickname = Gorilla Girl |gender = Female |birthdate =December 10 |bloodtype = |age = 16-25 |height = 155 cm (5'1") |status = Alive |school = Dahlia Academy Boarding School (Graduated) |group = White Cats House |occupation = Student Pro Wrestler |relatives = Aby Ssinia (Husband) Singa and Pula (Daughters) |manga = |anime = |japvoice = Eri Kitamura |engvoice = }} is one of the supporting characters of Boarding School Juliet series and a member of the White Cats House. Appearance Somali wears a standard girl's uniform for the White Cats. She doesn't button her uniform. She wears black and purple socks. She has blond hair and red eyes. Personality Somali has a childish personality but holds a too powerful strength. She likes to hug people she respects then, especially Aby. She is very kind to others even if they are bullying her. She looks like she doesn't mind, but she's actually hurt from the inside. She is obsessed with Aby since he promised her to change the world where no one will look down on them. But, due to her obsession, it causes her to be easily jealous when Aby talks to other girls and proceeds to punch him with a massive strength, troubling Aby. She won't let anyone hurting him and will protect him at all cost. Plot The Sports Festival & Juliet ~ Main article: Episode 6 / Chapter 10 ~ Today is the sports festival. After an announcement from both Housemasters, the sports festival begins! The events went by, one after another. Both Black Dogs and White Cats are giving their all. The first half of today’s festival will take a short break. The score remains tied and will continue in the second half. Aby has a plan to defeat Persia which he needs Somali to do it for him. The seventh event is the Pole Topple Showdown. Both gender teams are doing their best. At the girl’s team, Persia managed to grab the opponent’s pole, but it’s not toppled yet. Suddenly, Somali offered an assistant. The pole was falling, but when Persia looks at Somali, the latter gives her a death stare with spikes on her shoes. After the match was over, Char asks Persia is she's okay. Persia replied she doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Next is the Relay Race where Inuzuka and Scott are holding their pole heading towards to Persia and Hasuki. Persia was acting strange while waiting for the pole. There’s the handoff to the last competitors. Hasuki was on the lead until Persia pulls ahead. Then all of a sudden, Persia tripped and fell. The White Cats came to aid her, but she’s saying they are making too much of this. Aby told her about how this was a disappointment that she wasted their chance for victory. The other White Cats said the same and the Western audience join as well until Inuzuka hit a wall and silent all of them up. Persia then been taken to an infirmary and told she couldn’t return to the festival anymore. Romeo And Juliet And Sports Festival ~ Main article: Episode 6 & Episode 7 / Chapter 11 ~ The Cavalry Battle has begun and Inuzuka has been team up with Maru, Tosa and Kohitsuji. It was decided that Inuzuka will be the horse, but he ignores the deal and climbs on Maru instead. Maru refuses and tells him to get off. Inuzuka, who never done it before begged Maru to leave it to him. Still, Maru refuses to move saying, he rather die than being his horse. Meanwhile, the fierce battle is unfolding with the Black Dogs and the White Cats. Hasuki Komai unit managed to defeat the White Cats one after another. Suddenly, her teammate Shizuka Shishi has collapsed as she feels dizzy. As a result, Aby took Hasuki's armband, causing Hasuki unit to be eliminated. Numerous other Black Doggy units feel unsteady and are getting defeated one after another. This was all part of Aby’s plan who put sleeping pills in their drinks. Tosa and Kohitsuji fell asleep right away. The Aby unit thinks they might have messed up the amount, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Inuzuka is driven into a corner until they heard a shout. It was Julio (Persia)! Her cheering has motivated the two Black Dogs. Scott Fold unit makes a move at Inuzuka by charging at them. However, with a speed of light, Scott’s armband has been taken by Inuzuka as Maru finally moved. The two continue defeating the rest of the White Cats. The last two units standing are Inuzuka and Aby. The White Cat won't catch off guard by them. At that moment, two of his teammates collapsed thus Aby turns around seeing Tosa and Kohitsuji who was pretending to fall asleep having stun guns. Aby was about to call the referee until Maru stops him by saying that he was the one who started it. He knew that Aby put sleeping pills in their drinks since he has the same one. He could have told the referee, but he loves to watch people's hope to get shut down immediately. Somali attacks Maru, but is stopped by Inuzuka. He looks at the bottom of her shoes, some spikes that wounded Persia before. Inuzuka is getting tired of this and says that Aby is lame for using these tricks. Aby couldn’t stand those words, so he punches Inuzuka’s face, but it wasn’t sufficient. Inuzuka then grabbed his face and threw him out of the field. Their victory is decided until Inuzuka said they hadn't won yet. He shouted for Persia to come back to the competition. He said that the Black Dogs haven’t won unless they defeat her though he just wants to give her a chance. Persia came out, and the final battle begins. Romeo and Somali ~ Main article: Chapter 23 ~ Somali was looking for Persia since she already joins the Persia-faction. She crashes into the door and finds her. She then hugs her instantly. Three days ago, Persia helped Somali calm down after she was crying alone. Then, Somali saw Persia as a mother, which made her join her faction. Momentarily, Somali drags Persia around for fun. However, she is too vigorous that it makes the blonde uncomfortable. Suddenly, the powerful girl saw someone who looks like Aby. She called for him, but it's the wrong person. Persia wants to ask what happens between her and Aby. Somali pauses for a second and finally answers. He said “not suitable” and then abandoned her. Later, a strange man named “Romio” showed up telling her that it was just a misunderstanding as Aby didn’t abandon her. If she goes back to Aby, then everything will be resolved. Somali states she won't go back. She already knew he didn’t abandon her, but she would just cause trouble again if she returns to him. She won’t go back until she is recognized by him. Romio then suggests her to become Ms Dahlia, so Aby would think highly of her. Somali finds it a great idea, but she can’t dance. Persia then will teach her how. However, she was so strict that it scares both Somali and Romio. Five days have passed and the “Mr and Miss Dahlia contest” has begun. All participants were doing their best to show how great they look. When it's Somali's turn to show up, she got huge attention from the crowd. Aby was curious why is she here as there is no way she would wear a dress and mentally asks what is her purpose here. The dance examination has begun. Everyone has started to dance with their partners except Somali. She was so nervous that she forgot how to dance. After a while, she didn’t notice that Aby has switch partners with her, so he could help her dance as the one who can keep up with her is him. Somali apologizes since he helps her again and she isn't fit for him. Aby said he doesn’t care about that because she is fine the way she is. Somali borrowed his line calling him stupid. Somali also believes that as long as she can be with Aby, she is happy, blushing the man. Scott and Juliet ~ Main article: Chapter 61 ~ Scott went to see Rex to ask him to be his servant. Rex refuses right away. He asks why he wants to be his Servant in the first place. Scott replied that he heard that Persia has become Sieber’s Servant and that she is aiming to be a Prefect. Therefore he wants to be a Prefect too, so he could assist her. Princess Char also won’t be disturbing them, so they could be together forever. Rex then hit Scott, saying that it isn’t manly enough. Not to mention, he already has a Servant who is Somali. She came and applied to be his Servant a few minutes before Scott arrived. She is cute and strong, which makes her perfect to be Rex’s Servant. There were no other Prefects left except Rex to accept Scott as his Servant. He begs Rex to give him a chance. The Prefect can’t go back to his words unless Somali wants to give him a chance. She is awfully kind as she accepts. Rex then decided on a competition about which one of them shows how manly they are. In the hall, Rex set up a boxing ring. The White Cats come to watch what’s going on. Rex introduces both Somali and Scott in the ring. The two of them will be pro wrestling. The rules are simple: the first to give up loses, and there will be no time limit. The match begins and Scott charges in. He uses the ropes to slingshot him behind Somali and grabs her from behind. Nonetheless, Somali knocks Scott into a pole while saying he is a pervert. He tries to use his “Cobra twist” technique, but it was used him instead. The match has run for 2 hours, and none of them give up. Somali is getting tired, and Scott has almost reached his limits. Somali tried to do her finishing blow, but Scott managed to get up once more. Rex then said that is enough. He won’t allow the fight to continue since it's dangerous for him. He’s sure that Persia will acknowledge Scott with his efforts. But Scott refuses. It’s not about being acknowledged, it’s not about love, but it’s for her. She helped change him back then, and now he wants to repay the favor. He must help her reach the top. Rex then sees the manliness from Scott. Somali gives up, exhausted. Scott has won and becomes Rex’s Servant. Trivia *Her name comes from the Somali cat, a close relative to the Abyssinian cat, however they distinguish themselves through their significantly longer hair, a by-product of a recessive gene; this may explain her loyalty to Aby Ssinia *Despite her small figure, she is the second strongest member of the White Cats behind Rex *She is one of the few White Cats to not be hostile to the Black Dogs. *She has a body pillow of Aby. *She is one of the very few people who realized that Inuzuka and Juliet were in a relationship together without being told about it. Category:White Cats House Category:Female Category:Antagonists